Agua en el desierto
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [DESCONTINUADO] cuando me decida si es Lee o Kevin el que se casa.
1. Capítulo 1

_quelunes, 22 de septiembre de 2003 _

Notas antes de empezar: La verdad es que siempre he visto fics en donde Rei enferma, casi muere, se cae, se accidenta, se pierde, se convierte en mujer, tiene cosas tristes en su pasado, llora y lo pasa mal. No reclamo contra ello porque es divertido y porque mis propios fics de BB son así. Ahora... siempre Rei es el "casi muerto" y Kai "el que evita que Rei muera"... ¿qué pasaría si fuera al revés?

**Agua en el desierto. **

¡Tarde!

¡¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera llegar a nada temprano?!... ¡¡podrían llegar tarde a sus propios funerales si de Takao dependiera morir a la hora!!

¡Tarde y el avión se iba!...¡con el equipaje!

Los pasillos llenos de gente no eran una gran ayuda a la hora de intentar alcanzar el avión que pretendían tomar hace 12 minutos, cuando fue anunciado.

Manga 5... manga 5... ¡Manga 5!

-¡Al fin!

-¡A ver si por fin aprendes!

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-Ohhh, Don gruñón ya está molesto....

-¡Dejen de discutir o el avión se irá!

Con los pasajes entregados y sus traseros cómodamente ubicados en los acolchados asientos, Max, Takao y Kai suspiraron tranquilos... Habían estado a minutos de perder el avión a China...

-Esto no es bueno para mi corazón ... –gruñó Hiwatari sintiendo su músculo cardíaco saltar en su pecho con tal fuerza que su camiseta se movía –

-Tu mal humor no es bueno para tu corazón "Miss simpatía"

-No lo molestes Takao, ya va bastante molesto como para que lo animes a lanzarte del avión...

-No es mala idea Max... –dijo el mayor –Solo necesitaría sentarme cerca de la puerta... recuérdenme la próxima vez pedir los asientos más cerca...

-¿Qué?, ¿eso fue una broma?, ¿ahora haces bromas Kai?, ¡eso si es una novedad viejo!, ¿oíste eso Max?, ¡Kai hace bromas....!

Mizuhara se tapó la cara y fingió no ver cuando Hiwatari llegó de un solo salto al asiento de Takao, desatando el nudo de su larga bufanda...

-Disculpen... –la alarmada azafata vio al muchacho moreno atado y amordazado en el asiento que le correspondía –

-No se preocupe –dijo Kai –Sufre esquizofrenia, es lo mejor para él. Créame. Solo estamos asegurando un viaje seguro.

-P...Pero....

-Tuvimos una emergencia familiar en China y fue imperioso viajar de la manera más veloz posible... –continuó el chico ruso con una leve expresión de pena –Agradecería su comprensión guardando esto en secreto....

La joven mujer miró esos ojos rojizos llenos de pena y su corazón se derritió en compasión hacia el apuesto y dolido muchacho.

-Por supuesto... ¿desea tomar algo para su pena?

-...Muy amable...

La azafata se retiró y eso dio tiempo a Max se acercarse a Kai...

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó sin aguantar la sorpresa de lo que había visto-

-Nada. Y recuerda poner cara de pena cada vez que Takao se mueva mucho. Eso le dará la impresión de que sufres por él.

-... Recuérdame no ser tu enemigo.

-Cuando quieras.

El resto del corto viaje se realizó en el más absoluto silencio. Takao pronto se rindió a forcejear con sus ataduras, y se limitó a la contemplación del mar a través de la ventana. Al menos no estaba en el asiento del pasillo. Max lo miraba de tanto en tanto, riendo en silencio para que el otro no se enojara, pero no podía aguantarlo. Siempre había pensado que algún día lograría sacar a Kai se sus casillas, y se preguntaba que sería capaz de hacer el chico serio. Ahora tenía su respuesta. Por su parte, Kai mantenía los ojos cerrados pensando que era la primera vez que iban a China de vacaciones. Casi siempre se habían juntado en Japón, por ser el punto más central para todos. Era ya, casi, una tradición pasar unas semanas en Tokio o reunirse con sus amigos en alguna ciudad de Europa. 

No se habían visto hace varios meses... De hecho Kyo no estaría esta vez, ya que estaba enfrascado en una importante investigación junto a Judy, la madre de Max, y su equipo de científicos.

De pronto, sin embargo, a Kai se le hizo molesto el silencio. Llevaba tantos años aguantando los retrasos y burlas de Takao y las mediaciones eternas de Max que le parecía raro que estuvieran los tres juntos y no hubiera ruido. Era... quizás incómodo. Le daba la sensación de que no estaban ahí. Siempre la presencia de sus compañeros se había destacado por algo en especial: Takao por el ruido, Max por su risa clara y graciosa, Kyo por sus palabras eternamente inteligentes, Rei por su suave aroma y él por su silencio. Le parecía raro que a pesar de estar siempre callado, sus amigos sabían si estaba o no en un lugar. Nunca se habían olvidado de él, aunque él solía hacerlo cuando no 'sentía' sus presencias cerca por mucho tiempo. Faltaban cosas en el ambiente, y eso obligó a Kai a abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que los otros estaban ahí. No estaba el teclear de Dizzi, no estaban las bromas de Kinomiya, no estaban las carcajadas de Max, no estaban los deliciosos olores exóticos que Rei solía esparcir sin querer... Sin embargo ahí estaban el rubio simpático y el moreno molesto... o sea... Takao también era simpático y le caía bien, pero no lo admitiría nunca frente a él, era una cosa de orgullo....

"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que estamos sobrevolando por la frontera este de China, rumbo al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Llegaremos aproximadamente en 6 minutos, por favor, sírvanse mantener sus pertenencias juntas y sus cinturones abrochados."

¿Ya habían llegado?

-'Vaya, cada vez los viajes se me hacen más cortos' –pensó Kai –Eh Max...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Desata al desadaptado ese o la gente lo verá.

-Claro.

Takao bajó antes que todos, aguantando todas las cosas que quería decirle a Kai, mientras Max reía a carcajadas y Hiwatari agradecía con su cara de pena a la amable azafata que se derretía por él.

-Kai es un gran actor. ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

-...

-¿Estás molesto Takao?

-...

-Pero debes admitir que siempre lo molestas, y que te ha aguantado durante mucho tiempo.

-...

-Bien, supongo que cuando te de hambre y dependamos de la enorme billetera de "Don gruñón" como le dices, para saciar tu hambre, el mal humor se te irá.

-¿Del lado de quien estás Max?...

-Ahí viene Kai, mejor vamos a buscar nuestras maletas.

Kinomiya se quedó de pie mirando de manera desafiante a Hiwatari. Este caminaba, como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos y su andar era confiado y acompasado. Su bufanda se movía de un lado a otro como un péndulo, y el cabello desordenado con el flequillo más bajo le daban un aire de madurez y sensualidad que lograba que todas las chicas voltearan a verlo. Sus ojos marrones estaban más rasgados que antes, y ahora era más alto y más delgado que antes... Realmente para tener 19 años era un chico muy atractivo.

-¿Más tranquilo Takao? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona –

-Me las pagarás Kai.

Max los esperaba un poco más lejos. Le llamaba la atención el gusto de Hiwatari por su bufanda, llegando a combinarla con casi todas las tenidas con las que era posible. A su lado y contrastando 100%, estaba Takao, con esa larga cola de caballo negro-azulada y esa manera sport de vestir que lo hacían ver como todo un deportista moderno. Kinomiya seguía siendo más bajo que su ex-líder, y no tan estilizado como este, pero no cabía duda que los años habían sido generosos con él en cuanto a desarrollo de belleza. Mizuhara rió y se miró en uno de los tantos espejo-murallas que había en la zona de las maletas. Seguía con el cabello desordenado, y un poco más largo, ahora vestido con ese pantalón de jeans azul y la chaqueta verde con la estrella en el pecho. Sus ojos seguían siendo grandes y hermosos, pero él no apreciaba a cabalidad la nueva belleza que se extendía por su cuerpo. Sonrió de nuevo pensando que todos habían cambiado...

-¿Cómo estará Rei?.... hace más de un año que no lo veo... 

En medio de reclamos, burlas, amenazas y risas, los tres jóvenes caminaron para ir a la segunda parte del viaje: El tren que los llevaría hasta el punto más cercano que la tecnología permitía hacia la pequeña aldea.

-Podrías haber arrendado un helicóptero Kai –reclamó Kinomiya mirando el campestre paisaje –

-¿Y perderme todo esto?, estás loco.

-En realidad a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado ir volando. El paisaje es muy hermoso como para no verlo.

-Cosas como estas no se ven siempre. Aprovéchalas Desadaptado.

Takao miró el techo del tren con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras decía que Kai era un tonto malhumorado. Max tomaba fotos desde las ventanas del otro lado y Kai se apoyó en el borde de la ventana observando el paisaje mientras una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad le llenaba la cara.

Casi tres horas de viaje pasaron cuando llegaron a la pequeña estación de trenes, la última de toda la línea. A pesar de ser una estación rural era moderna y bien cuidada, a la altura de los TGV (trenes de alta velocidad) que llegaban hasta esos escondidos rincones del enorme país. 

-¿Y ahora hacia donde? –preguntó Max –

-Pues... no estoy muy seguro...

-¿No?, ¿El señor Sabelotodo no está seguro del camino a seguir?

-Vinimos hace mucho tiempo y no me dediqué a vagar como tú Takao.

-No estaba vagando. Estaba buscando a Rei. Síganme, recuerdo el camino.

Kinomiya caminó con paso seguro, contento de haber superado a su amigo en algo.

-¿Será seguro seguirlo? –preguntó Mizuhara al otro disimuladamente -¿no sería mejor intentar ubicar a Rei?

-... No creo que sea tan malo al lugar adonde nos lleve ¿verdad?, ¿qué tan mala memoria puede tener?

Imaginando lo peor subieron a un bus que iba hacia las montañas. Solo esperaban llegar antes de tener que volver...

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	2. Capítulo 2

_lunes, 22 de septiembre de 2003 _

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 2.**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando Takao lanzó una enorme carcajada.

-¡Ja ja!, ¿Acaso alguien creía que se iba a perder?, ¿alguien dijo acaso que no llegaríamos?

Max sonreía mientras Kai caminaba sin saber si era más molesto el olor a tierra y suciedad que llevaba encima o las burlas de Kinomiya en su oído.

-Ahora hay que buscar a Rei. Necesito una ducha...

-Yo iré por él, ustedes quédense.

Hiwatari y Mizuhara se sentaron en el borde de una pileta que había mientras Takao se perdía en un local. Ambos venían cansados y estaban algo sucios, ansiando un poco de agua y ropa limpia.

El cielo era extraordinariamente claro, salpicado por miles de estrellas que tintineaban lejos, en la oscuridad del espacio. La enorme luna llena alumbraba con increíble fuerza, dando aspectos tétricos y misteriosos a cuanta cosa proyectara una sombra. Las casas alrededor de la plaza en donde se encontraban y las luces que se veían enclavadas en la falda de las montañas daban la impresión de un pueblo de leyenda, o de fantasía, como si la emoción del despertar de la noche estuviera contenido en esas puertas y ventanas abiertas y de cortinas descorridas.

-Bien chicos, a Rei no lo encontré, pero si vi a Mariah, ella nos llevará.

El muchacho rubio respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Kai continuaba observando el lugar.

A los pocos minutos la citada muchacha llegó junto a los amigos. Mariah lucía ahora un esbelto metro 69 centímetros, y medidas casi perfectas, coronadas por una cascada de cabello rosa liso que caía en una trenza compacta. Los ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, y su sonrisa era clara, pero discreta.

-Bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Como estás Mariah?

-Muy bien Max, ¿y ustedes?

-Bien, estamos todos bien.

Los tres muchachos se levantaron y siguieron a su guía durante algunos minutos hasta una casa alta que estaba a las afueras del pueblo. La infraestructura estaba completamente hecha de madera, con las puertas y los marcos pintados de un hermoso color marrón mientras lo demás estaba barnizado en color natural.

-Rei no está en este momento. –dijo Mariah –me pidió que los atendiera mientras llegaba.

-Muy amable.

El interior de la casa era modesto pero sumamente objetivo. Dos sillones de dos cuerpos y una enorme cantidad de cojines adornaban la sala, junto a un televisor, un equipo de música y una pequeña biblioteca. Al otro lado había un pequeño comedor de madera conformado por una mesa baja a estilo japonés con 6 cojines celestes puestos ordenadamente alrededor. Sobre la superficie había un florero con una solitaria rosa negra. Saliendo por el comedor había un balcón con terraza, que daba a una pequeña quebrada que había junto a la casa. Todas las puertas del interior eran correderas y no poseía segunda planta, dejando el dormitorio del dueño al fondo, junto a una habitación de huéspedes amoblada y al baño. La cocina se encontraba junto al comedor, y ocupaba un pequeño espacio. 

-No sabíamos que Rei vivía solo –comentó Kai –

-Si, lo decidió después de comenzar a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? –ella solo les sonrió –

-Él les contará.

Durante unos veinte minutos los cuatro estuvieron conversando animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese año y más que no se habían visto. Mariah comentó contenta los cambios que observaba en los antiguos Blade Brakers, como la sociabilidad de Kai y el aparente sosiego de Takao.

-¿No puedes darnos una pista sobre el trabajo de Rei?

-Solo puedo decirles que gracias a él no está nunca en casa, así que espero que su visita lo ancle a este lugar al menos por unas horas.

La puerta se abre de pronto y los muchachos miran quien viene. Una sombra entró corriendo y atravesó la sala rápidamente, volviendo casi al instante por donde vino, atravesando la puerta otra vez, sin cerrarla correctamente. Mariah se levantó con desgano y tomó la hoja.

-¡Dejaste la puerta abierta! –gritó hacia la calle-

-¡Lo siento! –gritó alguien de vuelta, con la voz perdiéndose por la distancia -¡Y dile a los chicos que ya voy!

-...Como quieras.

Kai, Max y Takao miraban sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado. Ella los miró y volvió a sentarse.

-Esas son las visitas de Rei a esta casa. Decidió cambiarse de hogar porque dijo que nosotros nos preocupábamos más que él de sus horas de llegada, así que era mejor que viviera solo, para que pudiéramos estar tranquilos.

-...No estuvo ni 5 minutos –comentó Kinomiya-

-Siempre es así.

-Pero al menos dijo que ya venía... –dijo Mizuhara contento –

-Si... supongo que tendré que atenderlos hasta mañana... La última vez que me dijo 'vengo enseguida' me tuvo esperando 8 horas en la estación de trenes. Debíamos ir a Hong Kong a comprar algunos insumos, pero él se quedó en las montañas trabajando. Llegó empapado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz congestionada en mucosidad. Cayó a la cama enfermo, y el doctor le dijo que debía descansar una semana. Al tercer día se puso dos pares de camisetas y creyéndose abrigado salió de nuevo.

Mariah hablaba distraídamente mientras preparaba té y buscaba cosas pequeñas para comer.

-Le encanta estar en las montañas. ¡Debe conocerlas de memoria!, pero se ve tan contento desde que trabaja con el Doctor Aki...

-¿Doctor?, ¿acaso está trabajando con un médico?

-Si, podría decirse que si.

-¿No puedes contarnos más verdad? –ella suspiró. Como siempre Kai era más atento y observador que los otros –

-Rei me pidió que no lo hiciera. El mismo quiere contarles lo que ahora lo apasiona. No es algo fuera de lo común ni nada, pero está tan entusiasmado que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Hiwatari asintió y prohibió a sus compañeros preguntar más, como cuando eran un equipo de bey luchadores.

-No somos unos niños Kai.

-Pues te portas como uno Takao. –dijo sonriendo malvadamente. Kinomiya se lanzó a la ofensiva mientras Max intentaba mediar entre ellos. Mariah los observaba contenta. Los amigos de Rei realmente habían cambiado mucho y nada al mismo tiempo. Ya eran jóvenes guapos y... quizás maduros, pero cuando estaban juntos se portaban exactamente igual que cuando tenían 12 o 14 años. Las risas de los 3 varones llenaron sus oídos y se regocijó pensando que Kon tenía tan buenos amigos. Ellos nunca lo abandonarían, y eso la tranquilizaba de sobremanera. –

-¿Saben muchachos? –dijo interrumpiendo los simulacros de lucha y discusiones que llevaban a cabo los otros –Espero que tengan ropa adecuada...

-¿Adecuada?

-¿Para qué? –ella rió y ellos no entendían nada –

-Me imaginaba que no les había dicho nada... pero Lee se casa en unos días, y estamos todos invitados.

-¿En serio se casa? –preguntó Kai -¿No es muy joven?

-Debe estar enamoradísimo... –comentó Max -¿Tú que dices Takao?

-¡Digo que tenemos que hacer una despedida de soltero!

-Pues opino lo mismo.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta buscando al dueño de la suave y melodiosa voz que había apoyado a Takao. Rei los miraba sonriendo, con los pantalones negros llenos de barro, la camiseta larga pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel gracias al agua, el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos dorados y unas gruesas botas de montaña desabrochadas. Colgando de su hombro derecho había un bolso negro y verde impermeable al agua, y los chicos notaron que llevaba guantes sin dedos y una enorme cantidad de rasguños en los brazos y la cara.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa.

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	3. Capítulo 3

sábado, 04 de octubre de 2003

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 3.**

Mariah entró en su casa con pasos rápidos debido al aire frío que reinaba en el exterior. Tiritó un poco y luego fue hacia la acogedora estufa encendida, recibiendo su calor y luz.

-¿Mariah?, ¿eres tú?

-Si Kevin, soy yo.

El muchacho de cabello verde apareció tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Y los otros?

-Están en casa de Rei. Él ya llegó.

-¿De veras?, hace varios días que no aparecía.

-Así es.

Ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones.

-Al menos Lee tendrá más esperanzas de que Rei vaya a su boda.

-Yo pienso que iría aunque sus amigos no estuvieran.

-¿Y como están Takao y los demás?

-...Locos. Están todos locos.

***

Durante algunos momentos solo el sonido de la ducha llenaba el pequeño pero acogedor hogar de Rei. Kai, Takao y Max estaban ordenando sus cosas en la habitación que su amigo les había dejado, comentando algunas cosas que habían alcanzado a apreciar. El matrimonio de Lee fue lo que más los ocupó. Las ganas de conocer a la novia y estar en la ceremonia los hacía imaginar distintas cosas, entre ellas, la famosa despedida de soltero propuesta por Kinomiya.

-Rei me apoyó, yo creo que debemos hablar con Gary y Kevin.

-Mariah debe conocer a más amigos de Lee –dijo Mizuhara –Podríamos pedirle ayuda en cuanto a las invitaciones.

-Tendríamos que actuar rápido e ir a la ciudad a comprar lo necesario –comentó Kai –

-¿Y que puede ser 'lo necesario'? –preguntó curioso el rubio. Ante eso el chico ruso sonrió y le guiñó un ojo –

-En la universidad se aprende mucho más de lo que te imaginas Max...

Los tres rieron de buena gana mientras terminaban de tender sus futones. Las mochilas y paquetes estaban ordenadamente acomodados en un rincón, mientras que sus zapatos por el momento descansaban a los pies de cada colchón. Aprovechando el cansancio y el relajo del momento, probaron la suavidad de sus camas y se dedicaron a la silenciosa observación de la habitación.

-Tanto silencio....

Rei entró en la pieza con un pantalón sport negro y una toalla en el pelo, el cual llevaba suelto y caído debido al peso del agua sobre él. Las sonrisas de sus compañeros hicieron que una hermosa naciera en sus labios, al tiempo que los tres se levantaban y se lanzaban contra él en abrazos, saludos y golpeteos típicos de los chicos.

-¡Que gusto de verlos!

-¡Tanto tiempo!

Pronto los cuatro estuvieron en el suelo, aunque todos sobre Rei, pero en el suelo al fin y al cabo.

-Chicos... ¿alguno de ustedes ha subido de peso? –preguntó Kon –

-Yo no –se apresuró a decir Kai –

-Mamá se queja que estoy más delgado –dijo Max –

-...Yo creo que tampoco he subido, ¿porqué lo preguntas Rei?

-....¡Porque pesan más que el año pasado!... bájense de mi espalda... están ahogándome...

Riendo se sientan en el suelo para comenzar a conversar, entonces Kai observa con expresión curiosa al dueño de casa.

-Rei...

-¿Mm?

-....¿Te cortaste el pelo?

Max y Takao miraron sin querer la melena esparcida del chico chino... y a menos que fuera ilusión óptica ¡estaba más corta!

-Ponte de pie –dijo Kinomiya. Kon lo hizo y verificaron la observación de Hiwatari... el cabello de Rei (antes casi hasta el suelo) ahora solo caía hasta su cintura... -¿Qué te pasó?, ¿no que nunca te cortarías el pelo?

-Pues la verdad es que me obligaron a hacerlo –dijo el aludido sonriendo –Yo no iba a cortarlo, pero entre dejarlo como estaba y emparejarlo... –por un momento guardó silencio y rió –Es cierto, ustedes no saben nada... –el comentario los hizo sentir un poco incómodos, pero dejaron pasar la sensación –Hace algún tiempo trabajo con un hombre llamado Aki. Es médico veterinario...

-¿Veterinario?

-Médico de animales ...

-Sip. A veces me pide que cuida a sus sobrinos, especialmente cuando tiene emergencias en la montaña o más allá. Uno de ellos quería que jugáramos a los indios, y terminaron amarrando una cuchara de madera prendida a mi cola de caballo... por eso tuve que cortarme el pelo hasta ese largo. Lo demás se quemó... Pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho...

Unos segundos de silencio reinaron antes de que las risas, primero disimuladas y luego abiertas, se dejaran caer. Los cuatro rieron hasta llorar, tomándose el estómago por el dolor producido por la risa.

Así comenzó a pasar la noche....

_-¿Y qué han hecho muchachos? _

_-Yo solo estudio... no me queda mucho tiempo para otras cosas.. _

_-¡No seas mentiroso Kai!, ¡dijiste que sabías como hacer una despedida de soltero! _

_-¡Eso no significa que no estudie!... unos amigos me invitaron a una... _

_-A unas cuantas querrás decir... _

_-¡No es cierto! _

Risas...

_-¿Y tú Max? _

_-Pues terminando la preparatoria. Estoy preparando los exámenes de admisión a Toudai. _

_-¿Y qué te gustaría seguir? _

_-Pues estoy con la duda... No se si es campo de la ciencia o el del diseño, aunque una Ingeniaría Mecánica también me llama la atención... _

_-Estudia mecánica, así le arreglas unos tornillos al Desadaptado este... _

_-¡Kai!_

Durante breves momentos rieron viendo pelear a Kinomiya y a Hiwatari, aunque el segundo llevaba ampliamente la ventaja...

_-Y tú Takao, ¿qué me cuentas? _

_-¡Aquí estoy amigo!. Estudio y trabajo en el centro de la BBA de la ciudad. Como campeón mundial se tienen muchas responsabilidades... _

_-Si vieras como intenta ligarse a las chicas que llevan a sus hermanos pequeños a las muestras... _

_-¡Te ensañas conmigo Kai! _

_-Pero es cierto..._

Max miró con resignación a Rei mientras los otros dos comenzaban nuevamente a discutir.

-¿Y tú qué haces Rei?. Mariah no quiso contarnos nada.

-Pues, yo trabajo, como les dije, con el Doctor Aki. Pero la verdad es que él además de veterinario es Zoólogo y Biólogo, y está haciendo un estudio de las montañas, tanto topográfico como biológico y un tanto antropológico también.

-¿Y en qué lo ayudas?

-Necesita información para el libro que está haciendo. Le sirvo de guía y ayudante. He tenido que llevarlo a través de todas las montañas, aunque a veces le da por salir solo y tengo que salir a buscarlo. También debo ayudar a llenar sus expedientes, por lo que paso horas buscando animales específicos y fotografiándolos o cosas por el estilo. 

-Mariah nos dijo que tu nuevo trabajo te tenía muy ocupado. Que incluso agradecían nuestra presencia, a ver si así ibas a matrimonio de Lee.

-¿De veras dijo eso? ¡qué exagerada!, pero si yo.... –de pronto calló y comenzó a pensar –cierto... se viene el matrimonio de Lee... Lo había olvidado...

-Mariah también nos dijo eso...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que lo olvidarías. Por eso nos contó sobre la invitación...

-¡ Es cierto!, ustedes no sabían y me tocaba avisarles.... es cierto....

Todos se miraron y luego miraron a Rei con cara de... (¿qué tipo de cara puede ser?) _'¬¬, eres un despistado'_.

-^^U, jeje.... –rió nervioso –

-¡Y eso que el distraído era yo! –rió Kinomiya –

-No Takao, tu no eras distraído, eras y serás un Desadaptado...

-¡Kai!

Max sonrió y le preguntó a Rei si lo acompañaba a preparar unos bocadillos para seguir conversando.

-Estos dos tienen para rato....

Y mientras, Kai y Takao se enfrascaban en una lucha de cojines. Una guerra sin cuartel en donde solo la comida sería embajador bienvenido.

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: Topográfico se refiere al estudio de un terreno, si es montañoso, pradera, etc y su influencia y demas cosas en las formas de vida que viven con ella. Biológico, bueno, la vida que se desarrolla en ese punto. Y antropológico, es sobre las personas, si hubieran tribus antiguas, son como arqueólogos de la gente del pasado. **


	4. Capítulo 4

viernes, 10 de octubre de 2003

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 4.**

La mañana los encontró durmiendo en el suelo, rodeados de platos y envoltorios de golosinas y cosas parecidas, como papas fritas y maní salado.

Las camas habían quedado intactas, mientras las mochilas se desparramaban como almohadas, dejando sus contenidos por toda la habitación. Las camisetas de Kai se mezclaban con los pantalones de Max y los calcetines de Takao, mientras este dormía apoyado en la pierna de Mizuhara, él a los pies de la cama que le correspondía, y Rei dormía boca abajo, con Kai apoyado en su espalda, también boca abajo.

Poco a poco, el dueño de casa comenzó a abrir los ojos. El sol entrante le mostró que ya era de mañana, y quizás un poco avanzada. Rei sonrió cuando su vista se aclaró y acostumbró a la luz reinante. Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien... El peso en su espalda lo sorprendió un poco, hasta que vio que Hiwatari lanzaba su brazo a través de su cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo, pudiéndolo así identificar. Con cuidado se dio vuelta y dejó a su compañero acunado en su pecho... era una sensación exquisita e indescriptible. Sonriendo vio también a sus otros amigos, pero pronto su atención se volvió al tranquilo y bello durmiente que lo usaba de almohada. Con suavidad, acercó sus dedos a la tersa cara del chico ruso, y acarició a sus anchas, disfrutando de la cálida piel. No podía negar lo que sentía, y sabía que debía estar agradecido de que Kai lo comprendiera, aunque no lo correspondiera.

_-Yo se que lo de anoche fue solo una locura Kai... solo efecto del alcohol... _

_-No sabes cuanto lo siento Rei... nunca quise... nunca quise llevarte a una situación así... _

_-No te preocupes, pero quiero decirte algo... y no quiero que lo tomes como una presión, sino como una confesión sana... que necesito decir... _

_-Rei... _

_-Me gustas Kai... y lo de anoche fue genial, aunque no lo hayas deseado realmente..._

Debía admitir que una de sus más locas fantasías, desde que reconoció y aceptó su orientación sexual, fue perder la virginidad con Kai Hiwatari. Un tanto cruel el destino al concederle su deseo sin lograr que el muchacho lo quisiera, pero el solo hecho de haberlo besado, de haber sentido su piel y su pasión era algo que no cambiaba por nada. Era cierto que de tener al serio chico de pareja esa misma experiencia se repetiría con tanta frecuencia como fuera posible, pero se resignaba. Sabía que había sido afortunado. Muchos no logran siquiera la amistad de aquél a quien aman, y él se había acostado con el objeto de su ferviente deseo. Claro que el tiempo se ocupó de transformar ese deseo en gusto, y el gusto en amor, pero no estaba obsesionado con Kai. Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurría una de dos cosas: o lo olvidaba o lo conquistaba. 

Aquella 'primera y única vez' había ocurrido hace menos de año y medio. Max había decidido quedarse en casa de Takao, ya que el abuelo de Kinomiya estaba enfermo, y Mizuhara podía estar tranquilo, ya que era inmune a la enfermedad. Por seguridad de salud, prefirieron que Rei se quedara en casa de Kai, ya que al ser extranjero era un gran problema pasar enfermo por el aeropuerto sin desatar una verdadera emergencia sanitaria. Los juegos de cartas comenzaron a pasar, y el póker fue el escogido, junto con un juego nuevo llamado 'Combate'. El juego consistía en dividir el mazo en dos y cada jugador sacaba 4 montones de 6, dejando la última carta boca arriba. De lo que sobraba del mazo hacían dos montones que quedaban a cada lado de los jugadores. Entonces descubrían una carta y tenían que comenzar a colocar la secuencia encima lo más rápido posible, hasta que uno quedara sin cartas. Todo era cosa de rapidez de manos y vista, ya que se podían poner cartas tanto en el montón propio como en el del contrario, aumentando las posibilidades de ganar, pero las cartas de los montones pequeños atrasaban por estar boca abajo... Bueno, entre Poker y Combate el tiempo fue pasando, y para ponerle un poco de 'ánimo' al juego, decidieron apostar. Distintas cosas fueron jugadas, y tanto Rei como Kai fueron perdiendo, hasta que ya no se les ocurrió nada más que hacer.

La televisión apareció como el eterno salvavidas. Y la película escogida por el azar fue, nada más y nada menos que Juegos Sexuales [Cruel Intention].

_-¿tú crees que las chicas hagan eso? _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Eso de practicar con las amigas para aprender... _

_-...Dicen que todas las mujeres tienen su lado lésbico... _

_-¿Y los hombres tendremos nuestro lado gay? _

_-Quizás... _

Recordaba bien que, al principio, el cometario los hizo reír durante varios minutos. Cuando el aire acabó y la película siguió su curso, volvieron a calmarse.

_-¿Original no? _

_-El típico sujeto que se cree muy macho y que termina siendo gay. _

_-¿Porqué no aceptarlo y ya? _

_-No todos lo aceptan. Pero de todas maneras... _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-... ¿Cómo será el sexo gay? _

El olor a cerveza a esas alturas ya era bastante insoportable, y ninguno pensaba con claridad. De hecho, hay muchas cosas que no están en las memorias ni de Rei ni de Kai, pero a veces es mejor no recordar.

_-¿Has besado antes Rei? _

_-Claro. Igual que tú. _

_-Claro. ¿Y qué te dices después de hacerlo? _

_-Nada. Tienen la mala costumbre de lanzar esos pequeño quejidos sexys que terminan excitándote y luego se dan la vuelta, te sonríen y te dicen _'Eres muy lindo'

_-Eso es cierto... las mujeres juegan con nosotros... _

_-Calientan el agua y no se toman el té... _

_-¡No como los hombres! _

_-¡A tomarse todo lo que se ponga al frente! _

_-Jajajajajajaja _

_-jajajajajajaja... _

_-Y dime, ¿eres virgen? _

_-...Si, lo soy. ¿Y tú? _

_-No, yo no. ¿Y con qué tipo de chica te gustaría hacerlo por primera vez? _

_-...No lo se... ¡así como son las mujeres quizás prefiera un hombre! _

Estaban ebrios... definitivamente estaban ebrios... ¿O no?

_-¿Hablas en serio? _

_-¿Por? _

_-Porque si es así, podrías salir desflorado de esta casa amigo mío... _

Y así había sido. Un pequeño descuido que su memoria desechó y de pronto se vio en la cama, atrapado por el abrazo de Kai, seducido por su pasión y dominado por sus besos. 

Pero después, habían hablado. Estaban obligados a hacerlo. Y Rei se sentía en la obligación de confesarle a Kai sus sentimientos. Afortunadamente habían acordado seguir de amigos, y ahí estaban ahora, en el suelo de la habitación de invitados de su casa en China, con Max y Takao a un lado... durmiendo 'juntos' pero vestidos... Todo era muy divertido... aunque también un poco doloroso.

-...Rei...

El leve susurró en sueños de Hiwatari le quitó el aire por algunos momentos. ¿Kai lo nombraba en sueños?... El brazo que estaba sobre su cuerpo siguió la línea de la cintura, abrazándolo. Rei estaba helado, sin saber que hacer... ¿acaso él...?...

TOC TOC TOC

¡La puerta!, ¡excelente momento para que alguien venga a molestar!...

Refunfuñando, Kon apartó a Kai de su pecho y caminó hacia la entrada pensando que por fin había tenido al chico en sus brazos después de año y medio, ¡y los interrumpían!

TOC TOC TOC

-¡Ya voy!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y una muchacha de delgado cuerpo y cabello corto y azul, junto a un chico delgado como ella, pero más alto y de cabello rubio aparecieron del otro lado.

-¿Kotomi-san?, ¿Shinji-san? 

-¡Que bueno que te encontramos Rei-kun! –dijo la chica, Kotomi –Mi abuelo está buscándote, dice que necesita que... –súbitamente, Shinji tapa con sus manos la boca de ella y sonríe –

-¿Podemos pasar Rei?

-Claro.

Los chicos, que eran hermanos, entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones.

-¿Te despertamos? –preguntó él –

-Anoche llegaron unos amigos de Japón y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde conversando.

-Oh, lo sentimos mucho.

-No te preocupes Kotomi-san. ¿Y qué más decía el Doctor Aki?

-Pues, que quería que fueras a la Colina dos antes de las 2 de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

-¡Es cierto!, se acerca mi cumpleaños Rei-kun, y quiero que vengas a mi fiesta.

-¿Y cuando sería?

-Tres días después del matrimonio de Lee-san. Pueden traer a tus amigos si quieres –Kon sonrió tiernamente y agradeció la invitación –

-Les diré cuando despierten.

-¡Genial!

-Guarda silencio Kotomi –reclamó el hermano mayor –Rei tiene invitados durmiendo.

-Ops... gomen.

-No se preocupen. No los despierta ni un tren pasando por su lado.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abre, dejando salir a un Kai bastante decompuesto por la noche en el suelo, mientras bostezaba e intentaba ordenar su bicolor cabello.

-¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba el baño Rei? –preguntó sin darse cuenta de las visitas –

-La puerta anterior a la pieza que están usando.

-Gracias...

-¿Necesitas una aspirina? –preguntó mientras se marchaba –

-Una masajista me haría mejor...

Kotomi rió y Shinji se mostró un poco molesto ante la indiferencia mostrada.

-Discúlpenlo por favor –excusó Kon –viene recién despertando y ayer llegaron muy tarde desde Japón, por lo que vienen muy cansados.

-¿Es uno de tus amigos verdad? –preguntó la niña –

-Si, cuando salga del baño se los presentaré. Saldrá más repuesto y verán como es realmente.

Los hermanos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos y Rei se dedicó a preparar el desayuno. No era tan tarde como había imaginado, ya que los relojes marcaban recién las 9.45am.

-_Hace mucho que no hacía desayuno para todos..._

La puerta del baño se abrió unos 15 minutos después, y Kai salió de ella, junto con una enorme nube de vapor. El muchacho llevaba unos pantalones negros, muy parecidos a los que usaba de niño y una toalla en su cabello, olvidando la camiseta por el momento.

-Buenos días Rei –dijo sonriente –

-Buenos días Kai. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-...Pues he dormido mejor, y he dormido peor. Pero descansé. Tu piso es bastante duro, pero las almohadas son deliciosas...

El comentario hizo que Rei se sonrojara mientras dejaba el pan tostando.

-D-déjame presentarte a unas personas Kai –Hiwatari dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la pareja de hermanos, sintiéndose avergonzado de inmediato por su manera de vestir, su poca educación y por los hermosos ojos de los muchachos –Ellos son Aki Kotomi y Aki Shinji. Son los hijos del doctor con el que trabajo.

-Un placer, soy Kotomi –dijo ella amablemente –

-Un... gusto, Hiwatari Kai.

-Rei nos había dicho que habían llegado sus amigos –comentó Shinji –pero no imaginábamos que uno de ellos fuera el famoso líder de los Blade Brakers.

-De hecho, el resto del equipo está en la habitación durmiendo como si estuvieran muertos.

-Em yo... voy a vestirme...

Kai dio la vuelta rápidamente y se perdió por el pequeño pasillo. Kotomi volvió a reír de manera coqueta y Shinji la reprendió por mostrarse tan seductora.

-Es un chico mayor Kotomi. Solo tienes 15 años.

-¿Acaso lo quieres para ti hermano? –preguntó maliciosa -¿O acaso es algo tuyo Rei-kun?

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas. Rei prefirió concentrarse en los hot-cakes que Takao agradecería, mientras Shinji maldecía esa odiosa edad de las mujeres, en que todo para ellas tiene un 'lado gay'.

-Deberías madurar Kotomi-chan.

-¡Estás rojo hermano!

A los minutos, y antes que Hiwatari volviera, los hermanos decidieron despedirse y volver a su casa. Rei los dejó en la puerta y se despidió con la típica sonrisa que solía lucir en su rostro. Luego volvió, y sin querer, comenzó a preparar café. A Kai le gustaba tomar una taza de café antes de desayunar...

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: me pasé con este cap. Me salió algo larguito. **


	5. Capítulo 5

domingo, 12 de octubre de 2003

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿Seguro que tienes tiempo?

-Claro. El camino hasta la colina dos es corto.

-¿Y qué tendrás que hacer ahí?

-La verdad no lo se... es un terreno que el Doctor Aki conoce bastante bien... No se me ocurre para qué me necesita.

-Ya veo...

Rei y Kai disfrutaban de un delicioso café, esperando que los otros despertaran.

-Lamento haberme portado así frente a tus amigos..

-No te preocupes. Shinji-san se molestó un poco, pero ya se le pasará, y en cuanto a Kotomi-san... ella no le da importancia a esas cosas... Está de una edad muy... 'divertida'.

-¿Mm?

-Tú sabes... –dijo con un leve tinte en las mejillas –todas las mujeres pasan por eso...

-¿Por qué cosa?

Mientras Kon intentaba encontrar las palabras que menos lo avergonzaran, Kai se preguntaba de qué demonios hablaba su amigo. Lo que Rei había olvidado, era que Kai no tenía hermanas, y no había tenido una madre que fuera un referente de mujer. Mucho menos amigas que le mostraran las manías de las muchachas jóvenes.

-Ya sabes...

-No sé.

-¿Cómo no sabes?, el tiempo en que para ellas todo, pero TODO tiene un lado gay... en cuanto fuiste al baño molestó a su hermano cuando el le reclamó que era muy coqueta, ¡y después me preguntó si éramos algo...!... Ahora me molestará hasta la navidad siguiente con esto...

-Oh... ya veo... –tartamudeó sonrojado –realmente las mujeres son un problema...

-Tú lo has dicho...

-¿En serio?

Kai y Rei miran hacia la puerta, en donde una furiosa Mariah los observa.

-¿Así que un problema eh?

-.... Kai lo dijo... yo no...

-¡Rei!

-¡Yo debo irme...! –se excusó Kon tomando su chaqueta, su cámara fotográfica y sus botas –Te dejo a cargo de la casa Kai... y despierta a los chicos después...

-¡No me dejes solo!... ¡está furiosa!

-¡Chao!

El chico salió corriendo y Hiwatari se quedó mirando la estela de polvo que quedó tras él.

-¡Cobarde! –gritó –

-No te preocupes Kai... él ya recibirá lo que merece...

El chico tragó saliva y puso una seria mirada y esas poses de 'cuidado-chico-peligroso' que lo caracterizaban cuando era menor.

-A mi no me engañas Hiwatari Kai. –dijo ella –Esa postura ya no te queda. Vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-Me ayudarás con algunas cosas para el matrimonio de Lee.

-Pero...

-Les dejarás una nota a los otros diciendo 'chicos, fui amablemente a ayudar a Mariah, el desayuno está listo'.

-¡Pero no he desayunado!

-Eso no importa... Vamos.

-Espera...

-¡Vamos!

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Kai se vio tomando una miserable manzana de la mesa, y siguiendo a la muchacha mientras miraba el paisaje.

-¿Qué tendremos que hacer? –preguntó cuando la fruta se acabó –

-Ir a buscar algunas provisiones para la cena y cosas para adornar. No será mucho.

-Ohhh...

-¿Y dónde fue Rei? –preguntó ella caminando al lado de Kai –

-Vinieron unos muchachos y le dijeron que su jefe lo estaba buscando.

-¿Los hermanos Aki?

-Si, creo que si. Una chica y un tipo serio.

-Shinji y Kotomi... ¿Qué te parecieron?

-...Pues no lo se... no estuve mucho con ellos.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

-Si, oh. ¿Porqué?

-Porque sonó como un 'Oh, qué lástima, buscaba alguien que los detestara conmigo'

-Divagas.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

-Si oh, ¿porqué?

-Porque sonó como un 'Oh, no te creo ninguna palabra'

-...Pues...

-¿Qué?, ¿vas a decir que divago?

-No... de hecho era justamente lo que pensaba.

La mirada furiosa de Mariah le arrancó una sonrisa traviesa. La joven quedó sorprendida por el gesto, que nunca había visto en esa cara pálida y eternamente seria.

-Casi no te reconozco. Has cambiado mucho Kai.

-El tiempo pasa, y no lo hace en vano. –ambos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando. La casa estaba a pocos pasos y según Mariah, el lugar a donde debían ir quedaba cerca.-

-Mariah reclutó a Kai –dijo Gary –Pobre...

-Debe haberlo traído a la fuerza –comentó Kevin –Si supiera en lo que se está metiendo...

-Deberíamos haberlos prevenido. Rei debe haber huido.

-Siempre se sale con la suya.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a saludar a Max y a Takao?

-Me parece.

-Vamos.

***

El sol comenzó a ocultarse a eso de las 8. Kinomiya y Mizuhara reían a carcajadas junto a Kevin, Li y Gary, al tiempo que disfrutaban de algo de comida y bebidas.

-Es extraño que Kai no regrese...

-No te preocupes Max. Kai está con Mariah.

-¿Con....? –preguntó Takao. -¿Y qué están haciendo? –preguntó pícaramente –

-De todo menos lo que piensas. –cortó Li –Pero creo que sería bueno que fueran a buscar a Kai. Dudo que esté en condiciones de volver.

-¿En....?

En eso la puerta se abre y Mariah entra sonriente y feliz.

-Buenas noches chicos.

-Hola.

-¿Y Kai?

-Oh, creo que está descansando ahí afuera... –comentó con un dejo de despreocupación –Parece que mis encargos lo cansaron un poco...

Max y Takao se levantaron de inmediato, un tanto preocupados, mientras Li y los demás reclamaban a su compañera que hubiera hecho trabajar a Kai cuando venía de vacaciones.

-¡Oh vamos!, cargar unos cuantos quintales de comida y caminar unos kilómetros con ellos en la espalda no debería afectar a alguien como Kai.

-...¬.¬...

Y afuera...

-¿Quién lo diría eh Max?

-Después de todo Kai también es humano y tiene un límite.

-Llevémoslo adentro. No es bueno que enferme antes del matrimonio.

-Vamos.

Frente a ellos, apoyado entre la escalera y los pilares de madera, Kai dormía profundamente.

-Ayúdame Max.

Entre los dos tomaron a Hiwatari, que se revolvió un poco entre sueños, para luego sumirse nuevamente en las nubes de la vigilia. Una vez adentro, Gary los ayudó a cargarlo hasta el dormitorio, en donde lo acomodaron en uno de los futones. Para sorpresa de todos, el ruso no abrió un ojo en ningún momento, aunque era famoso por su sueño liviano.

-¿Han sabido algo de Rei?

-Nada. –suspiró Li –Cada vez que lo llaman suele tardar unas 15 horas en volver-

-¡¿15 horas?!, eso es mucho tiempo.

-Si... pero está fascinado con la investigación del Doctor Aki. Nada lo convence de llegar temprano.

-Em, Yo debo irme chicos –dijo Kevin en ese momento, poniéndose de pie –

-¿Vas a ver a Su-mei? –le preguntó Mariah con una sonrisa pícara –

-Eh... yo... –tartamudeó sonrojado - ...Si...

-¿Porqué no vamos todos? –preguntó de inmediato Takao – ¡Muero de ganas de conocer a la novia!

-Es una buena idea –dijo Gary –Su-mei es muy simpática. Le agradará conocer a los muchachos.

-Yo apoyo –dijo Li –Además hoy es jueves y suele cocinar pescado los jueves, ¡y lo hace delicioso!

-¡Comida!

-¡Comida!

-No nos hará daño ver a Su-mei –comentó divertido Mariah –Yo también iré a verla.

Gary, Takao, Li, Max y Mariah salieron de la pequeña casa de Rei conversando. Kevin se quedó unos pasos más atrás, arrojando ríos de lágrimas de sus felinos ojos.

-¡Yo tenía una cita con ella hoy!

-Pero si tienen citas todos los días...

-...Yo quería estar solo con ella...

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso después del matrimonio....

-....¡Mariah!...

Y mientras ellos se alejaban riendo y hablando, una nota se mecía al viento en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Rei.

"Salimos a la casa de la novia de Kevin.

Takao y Max"

***

Rei bostezó y miró el reloj por enésima vez en el último cuarto de hora.

-Te ves apurado Rei.

-Eh... yo... Lo siento Doctor... es que tengo invitados en mi casa.

Aki Kaworu sonrió a su joven ayudante. –Los muchachos me lo habían comentado. Debiste decírmelo antes, así hubiera postergado estas salidas.

-No se preocupe... Después de todo solo quedan tres salidas.

-El día del matrimonio de Li lo tendrás libre, al igual que el día del cumpleaños de Kotomi.

-Muchas gracias...

Rei miró a su Jefe tomar unas fotos y meterlas en una gruesa carpeta. Aki era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello rubio como su hijo, dueño de los hermosos ojos verdes que los chicos poseían. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y por el tiempo que llevaba haciendo investigaciones en terreno.

-Puedes volver a tu casa si eso es lo que te preocupa...

-¡No! Yo solo.... –pero cortó la frase a la mitad, un poco avergonzado –lo siento...

-No te preocupes Rei. Hoy avanzamos mucho, después de todo trabajamos todo el día y encontramos las especies que buscábamos.

-Si... eso si...

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, el sol ya bajó.

-No es necesario, iré a pie.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro...

Rei se despidió de Kotomi, Shinji y Natsumi-san, la madre de ambos. Kaworu dijo que lo acompañaría un tramo, para que su conciencia por dejarlo ir tan tarde y sin cenar no lo molestara mucho.

-Kotomi me contó que uno de tus amigos es Hiwatari Kai...

-Si, así es.

-¿Es el nieto del dueño de BioVolt verdad?, la empresa que creaba bestias bit.

-P-pues.... si... ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Los mejores zoólogos del mundo fueron convocados a participar en el proyecto Millenium.

-¿Proyecto Millenium?

-Así lo llamaron en un principio. Como zoólogo y biólogo me llamaron a mí también. Obviamente me negué a participar, el fin era demasiado obvio.

-Ya veo...

-Kotomi me dijo también que Shinji se había molestado por algo... espero que no haya molestado a tu amigo.

-No –dijo riendo –Kai estaba cansado y no vio a Kotomi-san ni a Shinji-san... salió desordenado y a medio vestir del dormitorio y de la ducha. Shinji-san se molestó más que nada por las bromas que vinieron después de parte de Kotomi-san.

-¡Esa niña! –exclamó con una gran carcajada –Ha estado todo el día comentando la linda pareja que haces con ese muchacho.

-¿Li...linda pareja?

-Bien, creo que si quiero llegar a la cena a tiempo deberé dejarte aquí Rei. –dijo Aki cuando llegaron al cruce entre el camino que subía las montañas y el que volvía al pueblo, siendo una pequeña desviación el sendero que llevaba a la residencia del científico. -¿No te molesta verdad?

-Claro que no Doctor. Mejor vaya a cenar o Natsumi-san se molestará conmigo.

-Ella no se enojaría contigo aunque dijeras que su cena sabe a barro tibio. ¡Nos vemos Rei!

-Hasta luego Doctor.

El hombre comenzó a correr alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción. Kon lo escuchó y vio irse hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió completamente.

-Es hora que corra yo también.

La mochila bien fija en la espalda y con zapatillas, Rei comenzó a recorrer los caminos rocosos de la falda de la montaña. Tardaría aproximadamente una media hora en llegar.

-...Linda pareja...

El recuerdo del delicioso despertar con Kai en su espalda volvió a su mente y lo hizo sonreír. Entonces se sonrojó... otro recuerdo había llegado...

_Tu piso es un poco duro... pero tus almohadas son deliciosas..._

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	6. Capítulo 6

miércoles, 29 de octubre de 2003

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 6.**

Los platos estaban servidos, la mesa puesta y los comensales sentados.

-No saben como me alegra que estén todos aquí hoy.

Los invitados sonrieron ante las dulces y suaves palabras de Su-mei. La muchacha, un poco menor que Kevin, tenía el cabello largo y de un color azulado hermoso. Sobre sus ojos plateados caían algunos mechones dóciles y volátiles, que contrastaban con su blanca piel y acompañaban sus finos labios unas manos delicadas y una delgada figura de cristal.

-La alegría es nuestra al conocerte Su-mei –dijo Max, haciendo uso de su diplomacia –

-¡Si! –apoyó Takao –No sabíamos que la novia de Kevin fuera tan bonita...

-¡Takao! –reclamó Kevin levantándose. Gary lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta mientras Mizuhara pedía disculpas y volvía a hacer las de mediador. –

-Agradezco tus palabras –dijo ella –Amor, no seas tan celoso. El solo lo dice para agradar.

-Pues yo no quiero que te agrade –regañó mordiendo el pescado. Las risas generales duraron varios minutos, e incluso la recatada Su-mei se dio el lujo de reírse de su novio un poco.

-Por favor, coman, espero que les guste.

Y, obviamente, esa era la orden que todos esperaban.

***

A esas alturas los pies pesaban y lo único que deseaba era su pomposa y cómoda cama. Más de media hora de carrera se traducían en varios kilómetros de recorrido, y siendo bien sinceros, Rei todavía no se acostumbraba al ritmo del Doctor Aki. Si bien su estado físico era estupendo para alguien de su edad, no bastaba para seguir al hiperquinético zoólogo.

-Llegué... –supuestamente su palabra era un grito, pero solo le salió en un suspiro agotado. Aquél día se había cansado más de lo normal, y eso que habían caminado menos. Esto lo extrañó... quizás había hecho algún esfuerzo extra, y terminó por concluir que había desayunado poco gracias a la peligrosa aparición de Mariah.-¿Y esto?

"Salimos a la casa de la novia de Kevin. Takao y Max"

-Takao y Max... deben haber ido con Mariah, Gary, Li y Kevin... pero... eso deja fuera a Kai... que extraño... ¿Kai? –preguntó alzando la voz -¿estás aquí?

Entonces recordó que había dejado a su compañero a merced de su amiga en la mañana.

-¿Estará vivo? –se preguntó preocupado -¿podrá caminar al menos?, ¿podrá ir al matrimonio de Kevin?

Con pasos rápidos llegó hasta la habitación de huéspedes, para suspirar aliviado. Kai dormía como un verdadero muerto, con las colchas en los pies, completamente destapado. Kon se acercó y reacomodó las desordenadas almohadas y fue hacia atrás a buscar las tapas de la cama. Entonces notó que Kai comenzaba a respirar de manera extraña. En vez de las inspiraciones y expiraciones acompasadas y rítmicas, el muchacho aspiraba largamente, para luego retener el aire y soltarlo lentamente.

-..Rei...

Nuevamente su nombre en aquellos labios... Una mueca de pena volvió a apoderarse de los rasgos de Rei. Con reacciones como esas cada vez era más difícil mantener sus sentimientos bajo control.

-Rei...

Kai volteó sobre su hombro y se acomodó en el regazo del otro. Sin querer se había acercado a ese delicioso aroma que siempre reconocía, aunque fuera en sueños.

-K-kai... despierta... –fue lo único que atinó a decir-

-¿Mm?

-Kai... debes... debes cubrirte...

Lentamente los ojos de Hiwatari comenzaron a abrirse. Sus perlas rojo-oscuro no se adecuaron al principio al lugar, pero pronto lo reconoció, aunque fue gracias a su nariz, y no a sus ojos. Rei sabía que Kai estaba despierto, y este sabía que Rei esperaba que se alejara, pero se quedó quieto, disfrutando de aquél aroma...

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

-...No... ¿cómo crees? –se le escapó –

-Reconocí tu aroma mientras dormía –dijo luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio –

-¿Mi... aroma?, ¿y cómo sabes cuál es?

-Lo conozco muy bien... quedó grabado en mi mente luego de ese día... ¿lo recuerdas?

¡Cómo olvidarlo!

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa. Volveré a dormir de todas maneras...

Rei se sorprendió cuando vio que Kai se acomodaba tranquilamente contra su cuerpo, arrastrándolo con él en su posición de dormir.

-Quiero disculparme Rei –dijo Hiwatari cuando lo abrazó por la espalda. –No quiero hacerte daño... pero esto es algo que he deseado hacer desde que... desde que saliste de mi casa esa mañana...

El cuerpo del chico chino se estremeció de anticipación ante las palabras. Kai lo notó y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

-Aquella noche... cuando dormiste en mi pecho... fue la mejor noche de mi vida...

-Tú no me quieres Kai –cortó el otro antes que las emociones lo traicionaran –Una cosa es necesidad... o gusto... Otra muy distinta el amor...

Sin embargo las palabras de Kai habían sido malentendidas.

-No quiero sexo contigo Rei... –dijo sin soltarlo –Solo quiero dormir contigo...

-Sexo...

-Permíteme ese gusto por favor... Después yo haré lo que me pidas, lo prometo... solo deja que me apoye en ti esta noche... Cuando digo que no quiero hacerte daño, me refiero a no ilusionarte... no al daño que te provoqué ese día... cuando yo...

-Lo siento Kai, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides... Aunque intentes no hacerme daño, ya sea físico o emocional... con estas cosas si me lo haces... y con gran fuerza...

Haciendo a un lado las colchas, Rei se dispuso a levantarse, pero Kai rápidamente lo llevó a piso, atrapando su cuerpo contra el propio.

-¡Kai! –pero por respuesta solo tuvo los labios de Hiwatari sobre los suyos, con esa lengua vivaz entrando y explorando aquél lugar –

-No te vayas... –dijo con voz suplicante contra su boca –Juro que haré lo que me pidas... lo que quieras, si lo deseas me iré mañana mismo, no apareceré más, lo que quieras....

Algo en el corazón de Rei saltó. ¿Acaso Kai lo querría como él lo quería?. Pero si era así, ¿porqué no simplemente se lo decía?, ¿porqué causarle ese dolor?. Sin embargo, el cuerpo no se movió, desobedeciendo las órdenes de la mente. Kai necesitaba su presencia esa noche, y aunque no estuviera dispuesto a dársela, sus sentimientos ya habían tomado otra decisión. 

-¿Porqué me haces esto? –preguntó. Kai no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y se limitó a apoyar su mejilla contra el pecho de Kon, y el resto de su cuerpo sobre la fisonomía del muchacho.

-Buenas noches Rei...

-....Buenas noches...

Pronto la respiración de Hiwatari se hizo pausada y suave, mostrando que dormía. Rei se mantuvo unos minutos contemplando el techo, y sin querer, lloró en silencio durante algunos momentos. Aunque estuviera consciente de todo (sus sentimientos y los de Kai), no podía evitar querer complacer a su compañero de cualquier manera. No podía negar que su contacto le agradaba, y esa súbita necesidad lo llenó fugazmente de esperanza. Pero la verdad era otra, y lo sabía. Y eso solo hacía todo más doloroso.

Quizás la invitación que le hizo a sus amigos no era tan buena idea como parecía.

***

Riendo aún e intentando no hacer ruido, Max y Takao entraron en la sala de la casa. Casi no se veía nada, y no querían prender luces para no despertar a nadie. En medio de la oscuridad pudiera distinguir el bolso de Rei y supieron que su amigo ya estaba en casa.

-Muero de sueño, vamos a dormir.

-Si, vamos...

Siguiendo el curso del pasillo, los muchachos llegaron hasta la puerta, y la abrieron lentamente.

-Shh, no hagas ruido...

-Voy a prender la luz, no veo nada...

-No lo hagas Takao...

-¡Me caeré si no lo hago!

-¡No levantes la voz!

El switch fue accionado y la luz se encendió. Max y Takao miraron hacia los futones, esperando ver a Kai profundamente dormido... y aunque eso fue justamente lo que vieron, el resto no dejó de ser impactante...

-¿Rei?

Ambos se quedaron de piedra en el umbral. Rei y Kai, durmiendo juntos, Hiwatari aferrado al cuerpo de Kon. El chino estaba casi vestido, pero no podían decir lo mismo de su compañero ruso, que solo lucía camiseta y boxers.

-¿Qué demonios....?

-Mejor dejémoslos solos. –dijo Max, retomando el control de sus emociones –No es momento de despertarlos.

-Pero...

-Salgamos Takao. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

Ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado, pero era una escena demasiado inimaginable para ellos. La sorpresa no dejaba sus mentes, y los hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas.

-¿Crees que mañana...?

-Eso depende de si ellos quieren decirnos algo o no.

Ambos se sentaron sin saber que hacer. La escena vista podía no significar nada, o significar mucho.

-Quizás... –dijo Takao luego de un rato de silencio –debamos esperar hasta que pase el matrimonio de Li.

-Si... es cierto. No me gustaría que algo se arruinara siendo una fecha tan importante. Pero, así entre nosotros... ¿Qué pensarías si ellos...?, tú sabes... ¿si fueran una pareja? –los colores no dejaron de subir a sus pálidas mejillas, al igual que en las de Kinomiya –

-No lo sé... nunca pensé algo así... Me parecería raro... supongo que por ser amigos debería respetarlos, pero no dejaría de parecerme raro... ¿Y tú?

-Pues... no le veo el problema... mientras las cosas con nosotros no cambien...

-Si... -otra vez ese molesto silencio.- Mejor vamos a dormir...

-¿Y dónde?. No podría dormir a su lado... no lo tomes a mal, pero... no lo sé...

-Acomodemos la alcoba de Rei...

-Me parece...

En silencio cambiaron la habitación de su anfitrión y se acostaron. Durante horas dieron vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que habían visto. Si bien Kai y Rei eran medianamente 'íntimos', nunca se habían imaginado algo así... 

-¿Piensas que esto va de antes? –preguntó Takao de pronto – 

-No lo sé... –respondió Max –Kai nunca se mostró muy apegado a ninguno, al menos no en el aspecto sentimental. En tal caso... 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó al darse cuenta que el otro no continuaba- 

-...En tal caso me lo hubiera imaginado más contigo... 

-¡¿Conmigo?! 

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡no alces la voz! –murmuró fuerte –Además.... siempre fuiste el detonante en las acciones de Kai... su ira, su impaciencia, su molestia... Con Rei más parecía un asunto de lucha de liderazgo. 

-Pero recuerdo bien que en la batalla contra Bryan, Kai estuvo muy preocupado... y cuando nos separamos se veía triste... 

-...No lo sé Takao... –suspiró –Pero supongo que mientras no se hagan daño, no habría problema... 

-Si... Rei es de carácter diferente a Kai... es más calmado y paciente, sobre todo paciente... Aunque si lo ves así, son una buena pareja. 

-Mejor esperemos otro día más apto para preguntar... 

-Si... 

Sonriendo, y pensando que habían sacado las conclusiones correctas, volvieron a voltear para dormir. No pasaron muchos minutos antes que los ronquidos de Kinomiya llenaran la habitación, aunque no afectaban a su compañero, que dormía tanto que un muerto tenía más posibilidades de despertar que él. Sin embargo, alguien no dormía, y ese alguien era justamente Kai. Hacía poco había despertado con el ruido de las risas de Takao, y también había sentido a Rei moverse, aunque se las había arreglado para que el muchacho no despertara. En su mente revoloteaban las palabras de sus compañeros. Se sentía mal por habar obligado a su compañero a quedarse con él esa noche, pero teniéndolo tan cerca le fue imposible dejar de pedirlo. 

'_...Son una buena pareja...'_

¿Pareja?. Pero una pareja tenía amor entre ellos... ¿tenía él amor por Rei?. Hiwatari suspiró molesto ante la pregunta. Él no conocía el amor, no sabía como identificarlo. Sabía cuando estaba molesto, o feliz, tranquilo o furioso, pero no sabía como saber si estaba enamorado. Ese pensamiento lo puso de mal humor. Se molestó más aún al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era saber cuando se enojaba y no tener la más mínima idea del amor hacia otros. Rodando sobre su hombro se alejó del cuerpo de Kon, enojado con el muchacho, consigo mismo y con su ignorancia sobre los sentimientos. 

-_A pesar de los años lejos de BioVolt no dejo de ser un ignorante.... _

En el silencio de la noche dando paso al amanecer, escuchó a Rei voltearse para dormir sobre su costado. Recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos en su cama, intentó rememorar las emociones que lo habían llenado en aquél momento. Suponía que si algo se parecía a los sentimientos de un enamorado, esos eran los de una pareja haciendo el amor, pero su mente no trajo nada. Sabía que se había sentido en el cielo, pero si había algo en lo que sí sabía como se sentía, era en la cama con otra persona. Aunque todas sus experiencias eran con mujeres, todas lo habían hecho sentir bien. No sabía exactamente si ese 'bien' era el cielo que Kon le entregó, pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo. 

-Vaya problema... 

El sol alzaba el primero de sus rayos tímidamente por las montañas, empujando la noche negra que reía mientras se alejaba. El sueño se había esfumado con la jornada nocturna, y Kai seguía sobre su costado pensando si estaba o no enamorado. 

-¡Demonios! 

Ya cansado y con el brazo dormido, se levantó para caminar. Eran casi las 5.00am, y estaba seguro que habría algo afuera que lo distraería de su dilema existencial. 

_Desperté temprano y salí a caminar. Vuelvo al mediodía. Kai._

Pantalones negros, camiseta roja ajustada, su larga bufanda y zapatillas. El día de verano auguraba un sol esplendoroso y nubes altas. Nada de lluvia o frío.... supuestamente. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	7. Capítulo 7

jueves, 06 de noviembre de 2003 (fecha de inicio del cap)

**¡Taràn!, he vuelto... a mi casa por dos días. Pido una disculpa formal por no haber publicado màs la vez pasada, pero aquí estoy, con otro kap de esta cosa tan rara. **

**Contestemos... **

**Loiku: Jeje, creo que tardé un poco, pero espero que sigas con vida para leer este cap (que en lo personal me gusta mucho ^^).**

**Diabolic: Gracias por lo de lindo, ojala que te guste este cap tb.**

**Neko-Jeanne: Nya Neko-chan, ^^.... **

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 7. **

-Estoy nervioso....

-Lo sé.

-Pero...

-También sé eso.

-Mariah...

-Si, eso también ya me lo dijiste.

Li aceptó con las manos temblorosas el té que la muchacha le ofreció. Aquél día, cuando el sol comenzara a bajar, su matrimonio sería un hecho

-Mariah...

-¿Si?

-Estoy nervioso.

-Ya me lo dijiste.

-¡Mariah! ¡voy a morir de los nervios! -gritó intentando tomar correctamente la taza, sin que resbalara de sus manos -¡Ni siquiera puedo comer, moriré, moriré!

La mano de Mariah cruzó el área que llevaba desde su hombro derecho hasta su hombro izquierdo, golpeando de paso la mejilla de Li, quien se inmediato guardó silencio.

-...Gracias.

-Estabas histérico.

-...Estoy nervioso...

-No empieces nuevamente.

***

-¿A caminar?

Rei mantenía el papel en sus manos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el cielo que se veía a través de las ventanas.

-Pronto lloverá. El mediodía está demasiado lejos como para que regrese seco y entero. Además hoy es el matrimonio de Li... Mejor voy a buscarlo.

Con un ágil movimiento lanzó hacia atrás su cabello para amarrarlo en una coleta. Los flecos libres cayeron sobre sus ojos dorados y el resto permaneció pegado a su espalda. Rápidamente pantalones, camiseta y zapatillas, junto a su bolso con algunas cosas de emergencia que nunca estaban de más a la hora de buscar a alguien.

Eran las 8.15am. Por las huellas en el pórtico de la casa, Rei calculaba que Kai había salido aproximadamente a las 5.50am o las 6.00am. Pensó que el ruso no se atrevería a salir sin sol alto, y aproximó la hora de salida entra las 5.50am y las 6.30am.

-Eso me da dos horas de retraso... pero no importa.

Cuando los primeros pasos fueron dados, algo en el corazón de Rei saltó. Rastrear a Kai... eso era algo que nunca había pensado. Durante el tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en China había aprendido el arte de rastrear y cazar a un animal ya sea para investigación o necesidad. Ahora haría ambas cosas... vería como esa extraña especie, el "Rusus Hiwatarus Kaisus", se comportaba en un ambiente que no le era propio. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, volvió por su cámara fotográfica, la videocámara y volvió a correr. Al poco tiempo ya pudo determinar una ruta aproximada, y si conocía lo suficientemente bien al Rusus Hiwatarus, sabía dónde estaba.

-Bien, día uno, nueve de la mañana en punto -susurró al transmisor que estaba en su labio, conectado con el audífono y la cámara -El "Rusus Hiwatarus Kaisus", especie híbrida de Japón y Rusia ha sido accidentalmente liberado en tierras chinas. El seguimiento ha sido un éxito: el Rusus ha mantenido sus actos de sigilo, pero no ha podido escapar de mí. Vemos ahora que está en busca de agua. Si mis cálculos no fallan, esta especie es capaz de correr unas tres horas seguidas, pero el terreno de las montañas es diferente, por lo que su capacidad física se ha visto mermada. Ningún predador ha mostrado interés en el Rusus, por lo que podría deducir (un poco anticipadamente) que será un cazador, aunque debería seguir investigando para ver quien sería su presa.

El lente de la cámara enfocaba a Kai junto a un riachuelo. El chico bebía con algo de ansia, como si estuviera cansado o acalorado. Rei sonreía mientas grababa y sacaba fotos. No sabía porqué, pero una extraña satisfacción llenaba su pecho cada vez que apretaba el botón y escuchaba el 'click' mientras veía el lente cerrarse y pensaba en la hermosa imagen que quedaría.

-Diez y quince de la mañana. El Rusus Hiwatarus no ha mostrado indicios se querer volver a la madriguera, ni de buscar el camino de regreso. Aún no ha sentido mi presencia, y eso me ha permitido ver que sus hábitos no han cambiado casi en nada. Continúa siendo una especie sigilosa, del tipo cazadora, aunque se le ve concentrado en el nuevo hábitat que lo rodea. Con frecuencia se sienta en las salientes para observar el lugar, antes de seguir caminando. Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Li me espera para su matrimonio y el Rusus Hiwatarus es uno de los invitados de honor, junto al "Tragolus Kinomiyas Takao" y a "Americanus Mizuharas Maxus". Kon Rei, aprendiz de zoólogo cierra su investigación por hoy.

Rei guardó los aparatos en su bolso y saltó de los arbustos en donde estaba escondido, cayendo silenciosamente tras Kai. Riendo para sí, subió las manos y las cerró fuertemente sobre las costillas de Kai, generando una sensación 'eléctrica' que recorrió la fisonomía del otro, logrando que diera un salto y un grito.

-¡Rei! -reclamó en el suelo, completamente blanco -

-Jajajajaja... -la risa acabó abruptamente cuando una plateada gota cayó en la punta de la nariz del muchacho -Ops, justo a tiempo.

-¿Justo.... a tiempo?

-Vamos de una vez.

Casi sin esperar respuesta, Rei comenzó a correr por el sendero que había. Hiwatari lo siguió a trote lento, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía de peligrosa manera.

-Creo que escogí un mal día para caminar -dijo -

-Muy malo Kai, muy malo.

Usando su, ya, genético conocimiento del lugar, Rei comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, esquivando fácilmente los obstáculos que la naturaleza les colocaba. Kai lo seguía muy de cerca, mostrando su agilidad y versatilidad a la hora de saltar, esquivar o mover.

-Eres muy ágil -celebró el chino -

-Ya lo sabía -respondió con una sonrisa burlona -

-Entonces Señor Agilidad... tomemos el camino corto.

***

¡Malas ideas!, ¡definitivamente malas ideas!, eso era todo lo que se había ocurrido desde que sus amigos habían dicho que no sabían donde juntarse la siguiente vez.

El cielo seguía vaciando sus estanques con pasmosa furia, mientras las cortinas de agua no dejaban ver ni avanzar mas de un metro por cada varios minutos... Maldita lluvia, maldito viento, malditas esas montañas que Kai no conocía, maldita su sugerencia del camino corto y maldita la rodilla de Hiwatari por salir de su lugar al caer de la plataforma, ubicada a 6 metros sobre el suelo. ¡Ah!, y maldita la plataforma también...

Por fin la casa se veía a través de la borrascosa lluvia. Rei tropezó por enésima vez, pero logró mantener penosamente el equilibrio, intentando que Kai no cayera de su espalda.

-Vamos, solo unos pasos más, solo... un poco más...

Y el agua escurría por su cuerpo entero, y sus zapatos eran solo una esponja, su ropa un harapo y su mente un revoltijo. Quizás su bolso con la cámara y la grabadora estuvieran más secos... después de todo, el Doctor Aki había dicho que su contenido podía estar seco aún sumergido en un río correntoso. Pero en ese momento el bolso y las fotos no importaban. Kai iba en su espalda empapado, medio inconsciente, con la cabeza rota, una rodilla fuera de lugar y quizás que otra cosa. Él mismo iba con un hombro dislocado, un corte en la mejilla y una muñeca hinchada, pero no notaba nada de eso. Su preocupación era Kai y solamente Kai. 

-Solo... un poco más....

La puerta se abrió de una sola patada que arrancó violentamente la cerradura. Abrigado entre el techo de la terraza y el interior de la casa, Rei se dejó caer pesadamente, con Kai en su espalda, mientras intentaba dolorosamente recuperar el aliento.

-Kai...

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, gateó un par de metros más, hasta llegar al sillón más cercano. Ahí depositó a Hiwatari al tiempo que se deshacía rápidamente de su ropa, y corría (con la poca fuerza que le quedaba) a su dormitorio, en busca de toallas y ropa seca para su compañero. En tiempo récord la tetera tenía agua caliente, la estufa estaba encendida y la ropa lejos del perímetro del 'Rusus Hiwatarus Kaisus', que seguía inconsciente luego de la fatídica travesía. Rei por su parte, aún llevaba puesta la camiseta mojada y los pantalones negros, llenos de barro y pasto. Sus manos se movían enérgicamente quitando el agua del cuerpo del ruso, notando el apresurado subir y bajar de su pecho, y la hinchazón creciente de su rodilla.

-Hielo... necesito hielo...

Menos mal que quedaba un poco. El frío le quemó las manos debido a la baja temperatura de su propio cuerpo, pero no atendió eso en ese momento. Kai estaba casi seco, y debía cambiarle de ropa rápidamente.

La fisonomía de Kai se ajustó perfectamente a sus brazos cuando lo tomó. Quizás en otro momento hubiera disfrutado más de la sensación de su amor junto a su cuerpo, pero no era el instante adecuado.

La cama recibió a un Kai semidesnudo mientras Rei volvía en busca de la ropa seca. Hiwatari seguía inconsciente... y tendría que vestirlo.... Movió enérgicamente su cabeza intentando alejar 'esos' pensamientos que lo inundaban.

-No es el momento Rei... -se dijo mientras bajaba los bóxers de Kai -No es el momento....

Tarea rápida y complicada... Por fin Kai estaba seco, vestido, atendido, tapado, acostado, vendado y curado.

-Excelente.... -sonriendo, volteó para atenderse a sí mismo, pero casi sin darse cuenta, cayó mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cuerpo -Auch...

Pero no había nadie que lo ayudara. Era obvio que con esa lluvia Mariah y los demás no dejarían que sus amigos volvieran a la casa. Y conociendo los rituales propios del matrimonio, la fiesta se aplazaría hasta que la lluvia parase. 

Apoyándose en las manos intentó levantarse, pero de dolorosa manera recordó su muñeca inflamada. Su hombro dislocado (el izquierdo) hizo juego fatídicamente con su mano derecha, que era justamente la que tenía herida.

--¿Demonios será la palabra más adecuada? -mordiendo su lengua se levantó rápidamente. Sabía que sus golpes sanarían rápidamente, ya tenía costumbre de irse colina abajo una o dos veces por mes.

Con cierta dificultad logró cambiarse de ropa, vendar fuertemente su muñeca y luego acomodar su brazo y hombro con un cabestrillo. Agua caliente para un buen baño y más agua caliente para las infusiones que tendría que tomar para no morir de neumonía. Después dormiría un buen rato y llamaría al Doctor Aki para...

--¿Para qué voy a llamar al Doctor Aki?

Y rió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener accidentes en sus salidas con el científico, que solía llamarlo después para convencer al adulto que seguía vivo. Sin embargo un quejido lo sacó de su linda fantasía de golpes, montes y animales...

--¡Kai!

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación y notó que el hielo de las heridas de Hiwatari se derretía velozmente.

--'Fiebre', genial. Serás un Príncipe-corazón-de-hielo pero tienes un pésimo sistema inmunológico. -regañó mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura, y luego lanzar una queja por su muñeca.

Afortunadamente, tenía la perfecta solución a la fiebre. Empapando una sábana en agua fría (muy fría) y tomando una amplia toalla, volvió con Kai. Lo sentó con gran esfuerzo y puso bajo él la toalla doblaba de tal forma que pudiera envolverlo. Sobre esta puso la sábana mojada y luego colocó a Kai sobre el helado trapo. El cuerpo del ruso se tensó de inmediato y buscó escapar de la chocante sensación que le quemaba la espalda, pero Rei lo sostuvo y pasó la sábana y la toalla por su abdomen, rodeándolo.

--Bien, en unas horas estarás bien Rusus.

Y viendo que ya no podía hacer más ni por él ni por sí mismo, se tendió junto a su especie exótica de animal favorito, y cerró los ojos.

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **


	8. Capítulo 8

lunes, 26 de enero de 2004

**Agua en el desierto. **

**Capítulo 8.**

Y la lluvia seguía. Takao miraba desesperado por la ventana, como si se ahogara de estar bajo techo.

--¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Su-mei preocupada –

--No te preocupes –le dijo Max –solo que no soporta estar quieto mucho tiempo, y la lluvia nunca le permite moverse mucho.

--Ya veo...

Mientras, Mariah, Kevin y Lee jugaban cartas en un rincón. Gary comía los últimos vestigios de la cena. Su Mei y Max conversaban alegremente, y, bueno, Takao seguía perdiendo la cordura frente a la ventana.

--¿Cómo estará Rei? –se escuchó que dijo de pronto Mariah –¿Tenía salida hoy?

--No que yo sepa. –respondió Kevin –Tranquila, está con Kai.

La muchacha se quedó con las ganas de decir 'Eso justamente es lo que me preocupa', pero prefirió callar. No le agradaba mucho la amistad entre su amigo y el ruso, pero admitía con dolor que esta fortalecía a Rei, y que la presencia de Hiwatari era motivo de buenas noticias y agradables jornadas... por contradictorio que parezca.

--Si la lluvia continúa... –comenzó la delicada novia -¿Qué haremos con el matrimonio?

--Tendremos que aplazarlo... no nos queda otra.

--Tengan fe muchachos –soltó Mariah, muy efusiva –La lluvia debe parar en algún momento, y en ese instante, ¡paf! ¡El matrimonio se nos viene!

Su-Mei sonrió a su amiga. Ella siempre solía salir con una frase que la animaba hasta en los peores momentos.

--Gracias Mariah.

Lentamente la monotonía volvió a llenar la sala de la enorme casa. La lluvia no tenía ánimos de detenerse, y el viento no ayudaba en nada. El silencio poco a poco crecía, y la hora del matrimonio se acercaba.

***

Bien, el matrimonio estaba aplazado. No había vuelta atrás.

La luna se había alzado sobre la masa de nubes. O al menos eso suponía Rei desde la tranquilidad de su sala.

La lluvia no paraba. Las nubes cubrían el cielo obstinadamente, dejando la tierra en una penumbra tenebrosa y profunda.

Finalmente, y cansado de mirar la oscuridad del cielo, se sentó esperando. Kai aún no despertaba y eso lo preocupaba. Si bien el chico ya no tenía fiebre, estaba atrapado en un sueño pesado y, a ratos, intranquilo.

--Quizás deba despertarlo.

Sus pasos siempre sigilosos lo condujeron a su habitación, en donde Kai reposaba. La puerta se abrió sin ruido, y Rei se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando de la imagen de Hiwatari durmiendo con calma.

--Quizás no deba hacerlo...

El sonido de las gotas golpeando con fuerza el techo de la casa no lograron distraerlo. Entonces sonrió. Solo faltaba que se acercara lentamente y despertara a Kai de un suave beso. Le diría 'Kai, todavía te amo' y él respondería 'Yo también te amo Rei' y se besarían para tener una fogosa noche de pasión que sería el preludio de su vida amorosa perfecta. Una lágrima cayó ante su pensamiento. Con el dorso de la mano la limpió, no era costumbre suya llorar con facilidad, pero el ruso era un punto especial en su vida... un punto dolorosamente especial en su vida.

--Nunca debí invitarlos.

Aún estaba mirándolo cuando Hiwatari abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Su vista carmesí se paseó sin entender por toda la habitación mientras su mente intentaba reconstruir los hechos que lo habían llevado a esa cama. Entonces vio que Rei estaba en la puerta, serio como nunca, sumido en su contemplación.

--¿Rei?

--¿Te sientes bien?

--... Mas o menos...

--... Caíste de la saliente que encontramos en la colina, ¿recuerdas? –el solo asintió –Te traje inconsciente a casa.

--Tú... también estás herido... –comentó algo avergonzado al ver las vendas.

--Yo estoy bien. ¿Tienes hambre? –un rubor nació en las mejillas blancas de Kai mientras él comenzaba a sonreír –Vamos, que no te de pena decirme 'Rei, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera'. Pero tienes que decirlo.

--¿Porqué tengo que decirlo?

--Porque no soy adivino. –Kai abrió la boca para protestar, pero prefirió reír -¿Y los demás?

--No desvíes el tema Kai, recuerda que no sé que tienes hambre.

--¿Dónde...?

--Si me dijeras que tienes hambre podría preparar un exquisito arroz salteado con verduras y carne...

--Pero los...

--Y podría agregarle un jugo de frutas para tu estómago. –la boca de Hiwatari comenzaba a hacerse agua, el chino podía ser muy manipulador

--Los chicos...

--No mientas Kai, ellos no te interesan, solo te mueres de ganas de decirme que tienes hambre....

--¡Eres tú el que se muere de ganas de cocinar algo para mí! –reclamó finalmente con una sonrisa. Rei sintió arder su cara de inmediato, descubierto en su intención. Sin embargo, un rugido enorme llenó la habitación provocando risas en Kon...

--Creo que tu estómago coincide conmigo. –entonces lo miró con ojos rasgados y malévolos –Pero tienes que pedirlo...

--¡No voy a pedirte....! –pero su organismo pedía a rugidos ser alimentado... Kai bajó la cabeza y murmuró bajito bajito –Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera...

--Tus deseos son órdenes querido Kai.

Con una vuelta graciosa, Rei salió hacia la cocina repasando en su mente la lista de ingredientes que necesitaría para su arroz salteado con carne y verduras. Mientras, Kai pensaba en eso de 'Tus deseos son órdenes querido Kai' y más específicamente en eso de 'querido Kai'.

--Que cosas pienso... –y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo las vendas en su cuerpo, la toalla mojada en su abdomen y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Poco tiempo pasó antes que el aroma a comida comenzara a llenar el lugar. Hiwatari cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa tortura de su cuerpo pidiendo algo que ingerir. Sabía que pronto la tendría.

--¡Está listo!

--¿Porqué tardaste tanto? –gruñó Kai con una extraña sonrisa. Rei sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe a traición.

--¿Tardar?

--Si -respondió con aplomo, divertido con su reacción –Ya ni siquiera tengo hambre.

--Que no tienes.... ¡Ah no!, ¡eso sí que no! –gruñó dejando la suculenta bandeja a un lado -¡Nadie rechaza la comida que Rei Kon le ofrece!

--No la estoy rechazando... quizás la coma después.

--¡Estará fría!

--Pero no creo que sea mala fría, ¿o si?

--¡La carne no se come fría cuando va a en una salsa o parecido!

Ya sin poder aguantar más, Kai estalló en una chispeante carcajada.

--¿Kai?

--Siempre lo crees todo Rei, trae esa bandeja que muero de hambre....

Segundos de sorpresa, de enojo y de reclamos que solo terminaron con la enorme bandeja llena de comida en el regazo de Hiwatari.

--Y te lo comes todo.

--Hasta el plato si quieres Rei ... –dijo dando, feliz, la primera mordida. El sabor era demasiado exquisito. Kai no supo si la comida era tan buena por haber sido cocinada por Rei, por ser ingredientes que no conocía o simplemente si era porque moría de hambre. Uno tras otro los bocados fueron entrando y entrando, sin preocuparse ya Hiwatari por su cocinero... Sin embargo, una leve mirada a su lado le mostró a un chico chino con cara de '¿te gustó?' –No creo que sea necesario decir que me gustó ¿o si?

--¿Entonces si te gustó? –dijo con una sonrisa radiante –

--Por supuesto Rei... no estaría comiendo de no ser así –dijo con tono de 'es obvio Rei'

--Pero la otra vez aceptaste comer lo que Takao hizo...

--No me lo recuerdes...

Durante algunos momentos se miraron sonriendo, y pensaron en lo mucho que habían cambiado... al menos Kai. Rei se perdió en esos ojos rojos y no pudo evitarlo. Sus labios buscaron los de Hiwatari y estos no rehuyeron el contacto. Un beso. Un beso entre ambos y para ambos, no como el que el ruso le había robado noches atrás. Este era un beso de pareja... lleno de tantas cosas...

--Aún te quiero Kai. –dijo cuando sus labios comenzaron a separarse. El otro no respondió, pero Kon lo supo al ver sus ojos cobrizos brillantes y temerosos... Hiwatari Kai estaba indefenso frente a un amor que no sabía que era amor. Ahogado en un mar de sentimientos que no sabía que lo cubría. Y se sintió feliz, aunque creyera que lo estaba imaginando.

***

--La lluvia está pasando.

--Ya era hora. Todo un día de lluvia.

--Deberemos esperar a que la tierra se seque para hacer la ceremonia.

--¡Quiero casarme!

--¡Quiero salir de aquí!

--¿Alguien los puede callar?

--Solo están un poco estresados.

--Deberemos buscar a Rei y Kai. Deben estar juntos en la casa.

--Lo imagino.

--Rei debe estar muerto.... ¡Kai lo mató!, ¡Kai lo mató!

--(¬¬) Alguien golpéelo.

--¿Desean desayunar?

--¡Si!

--Entonces pasemos a la mesa. Luego veremos como arreglar el matrimonio.

**Continuará. **

**Notas: lo admito, este final de capítulo fue algo... estúpido. Pero seguimos avanzando ^^. Rio. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Agua en el Desierto. **

**Capítulo 9.**

El silencio inundaba la casa cuando Mao entró en ella haciendo uso de la llave que 'su hermanito' le había dado para cuidar su hogar cuando él se encontraba fuera, lo que ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo.

Antes que cualquier cosa, la muchacha vio la ropa tendida junto a la cocina prendida y al calefactor. A pesar de las horas, muchas prendas seguían mojadas. Las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas y el aire estaba un poco enrarecido y pesado. Entonces lo supo: Rei no estaba. Y vio la nota que él le había dejado:

"_Mao, por favor, lleva a Kai con los muchachos. Tuvimos un accidente en la montaña con la lluvia. Él no está grave, pero tiene un tobillo dislocado y una rodilla afuera (creo). Asegúrate de sus vendas y que coma algo caliente, porque estaba con fiebre. ..."_

--¿Accidente en la montaña?, ¡¿cómo salen con esa lluvia?!

"_No queríamos salir Mao, sabes que no me gusta caminar con lluvia, pero Kai salió antes que yo pudiera evitarlo..."_

--Siempre tan tonto Hiwatari...

"_...Y no pienses nada contra él, no conoce este clima..."_

--Siempre excusándolo...

"_...y no es una simple excusa Mao, no seas intransigente."_

-- ¬¬, ¿entonces dónde diablos estás?, ¿no se te ocurrió escribirlo?. Si el muñeco ruso está herido ¿porqué sales?, ¿acaso el Doctor Aki te llamó?

"_Sé que te preguntarás donde estoy, y sé también que ya debes estar concluyendo mi paradero y el porqué dejé a Kai solo si está herido... "_

--Obvio, serías capaz de dejar el matrimonio de Li si el viejo ese o sus nietos te llaman...

"_¡Y no se te ocurra seguir pensando que no voy a ir al matrimonio o que me iré a la mitad de la ceremonia!. Solo que algo pasó en la investigación y el Doctor me pidió urgente que fuera. Avísame cualquier cosa que pase, o deja una nota en la casa. De todas maneras, cuando vuelva, pasaré directo a la casa de Su-Mei, así que tenme una muda de ropa, por favor Mao. "_

--De acuerdo, de acuerdo... siempre te sales con la tuya.

"..._Gracias Mao ^.^, ya me conoces. Rei."_

--No me dijiste como estabas tú...

"_pd: ¡cierto!, estoy bien. Chao."_

--Para haber dejado al ruso este solo... debe haber pasado algo importante con el Doctor Aki. Espero que vuelva pronto... y que esté tan bien como dice. 

Dejando la nota en su lugar, la muchacha encaminó sus pasos hasta la habitación que usaba Rei. Era obvio que Kai estaría ahí.

***

--Lamento haberte llamado Rei pero... ¿Rei?, ¡¿qué te ocurrió?!

Rápidamente Natsumi apareció desde el pasillo, alertada por el tono de voz de su marido.

--¡Rei!

Ambos hicieron pasar al muchacho al tiempo que lo bombardeaban de preguntas sobre su estado.

--¿Qué te pasó?

--Tuve un accidente en la montaña.

--¿Qué hacías en las laderas con esa lluvia Rei? –pregunto Natsumi con un paño húmedo en las manos, mientras repasaba las heridas de Kon.

--Nada importante.

--Amor, no puedes hacer trabajar a Rei en estas condiciones. No lo permito.

--Lo siento Natsu-chan, no sabía que estaba...

--¡Nada de excusas!, ¡ve inmediatamente a preparar un baño caliente para él!

--C-claro...

Setsuna Aki, o Doctor Aki, salió corriendo bajo la orden de su esposa.

--Em... Natsumi-san... Yo… yo estoy bien, en serio… Llevo varias horas descansando y…

--Nada. Te darás un baño, limpiaremos tus heridas, comerás algo caliente y luego dormirás todo lo necesario...

--Natsumi-san...

--Vamos, el baño debe estar listo.

La mujer caminó decidida arrastrando a Rei por su brazo sano. Kon intentaba de una y mil maneras explicarle que nada de eso era necesario... pero era obvio de donde había salido la tozudez de los hermanos Aki.

Ya en el baño, Setsuna arreglaba las toallas y demases que usaría su esposa en el cuidado de su aprendiz.

--Ya está listo.

--Gracias amor, ve y asegúrate que los chicos no vengan a interrumpir. Ya sabes como se pondría Kotomi-chan al enterarse de esto.

--Cierto.

El marido salió, y Rei aceptó lo que venía. Le sería imposible salir de esa casa sin hacer antes lo que Natsumi-san había dicho. Sin embargo, había dejado solo a Kai y...

--¿Qué esperas Rei?, el agua se enfría...

--Eh... Natsumi-san... 

--Vamos niño, quítate eso –dijo poniendo sus manos en la camiseta de Rei –No veré nada que no haya visto antes.

--¡¿Q-qué?!

--Vamos, apresúrate. ¿no querrás que te desvista verdad?

***

--¿Qué pasó Kai? –preguntó Max con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

--Nada grave Max, estoy bien.

--Apuesto a que intentaste ser amable y tus circuitos se echaron a perder –rió Takao. Kai lo miró furioso. Si algo le molestaba realmente de Kinomiya era su nueva afición a molestarlo aludiendo que era como una máquina.

--Porqué no mejor empiezas a pensar como pagar toda la comida que te comiste Pozo-sin-Fondo? . Debes haber dejado esta despensa vacía.

Todos rieron mientras la discusión entre Fuego y Viento continuaba. Su-Mei, mientras, miraba sin entender nada de nada.

--Su –le llamó Mao –Ese chico con aspecto de 'No se me acerquen que muerdo' es Kai Hiwatari, el otro amigo de Rei. No te preocupes que no es lo que aparenta. A veces puede ser sociable e incluso hablar.

De pronto Mao notó que todo estaba en silencio... hasta que Takao estalló en carcajadas. Kai miraba a la chica con cara de '¿Porqué dices eso?'.

--¿Qué?, ¿acaso no es verdad?

--¡No!

--Parece que Rei es el único que cree eso...

De un momento a otro, todos estuvieron riéndose de Kai, algo jamás pensado en otros tiempos. Hiwatari los miró a todos, como buscando un apoyo, y luego infló sus mejillas de manera infantil, dando un giro elegante y marchando hacia la cocina.

--Piensen lo que quieran. No me importa.

--Si, si claro Kai. –rió el moreno –'Pienses lo que quieran, pero si me necesitan estaré llorando en la cocina'

Con un poderoso portazo, Kai Hiwatari se encerró en la cocina de una casa ajena. Se sentía tan miserable y avergonzado como.... como... ¡demonios nunca se había sentido tan miserable y avergonzado!

--No soy antisocial... No muerdo... y hablo más de lo que creen...

Casi sin darse cuenta, tomó una bandeja de pastelitos que había en el centro de la mesa. Cada uno tenía el tamaño de un mini-disc y estaban espolvoreados con azúcar. Rápidamente desapareció el primero en su boca... –como se atreven a reírse de mí- y le siguió un segundo –Ni siquiera me conocen... –y un tercero...

Y mientras en la sala.

--Hace mucho que no aparece –dijo Max

--Déjenlo tranquilo. –calmó Takao –Es Hiwatari Kai, ya verán que en cualquier momento aparecerá y me dirá alguna pesadez culpándome de todo... como siempre.

--Pienso que debemos ofrecerle una disculpa –dijo con su vocecilla tímida Su Mei. –No es correcto reirse de nadie.

--Oigan, salió el sol, ya es hora de casarme –dijo Li.

--Deja eso ya Li –reclamó Takao- Ni siquiera te hemos una hecho una despedida de soltero, y no te casarás sin una despedida de soltero.

--¡¿Q-qué?!

--Iré con el Joven Hiwatari –anunció Su Mei –Creo que es correcto hablar con él.

--No vayas Su-chan –dijo Takao.

--¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla de esa forma?! –saltó Li. -¡Es mi novia!

--Ya lo sé –respondió con naturalidad.

--Em... muchachos... –comenzó Max –No creo que sea hora de discutir...

Mao y los restantes White Tigers salieron con suspiros de la sala, encaminándose por fin hacia su casa. Sabían que la discusión entre Li y Takao podría durar horas.

--Nos vemos en la tarde Su.

--Mao... ¿qué hago con el Joven Hiwatari?

--...Pues... no sé. Conversa con él.

Ellos salieron, y los otros siguieron discutiendo. Su Mei estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Nunca le había agradado que uno de sus invitados no estuviera a gusto en su casa. Muchas cosas había oído del tal Hiwatari Kai, pero era su deber como futura esposa mantener agradados a los invitados. Suavemente y con pasos delicados, se encaminó a la cocina sin una sola palabra de disculpa en la mente.

--¿Em... Joven Hiwatari?

--¿Mm?

La muchacha entró y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Kai estaba apoyado en sus brazos con la cesta de los panecillos vacía frente a él. Realmente parecía triste.

--¿Está bien?

--Si, estoy bien.

--Yo... lamento mucho las palabras de los demás. –Hiwatari levantó los ojos sin entender.

--¿Porqué te disculpas tú? –pregunt

--Porque... porque es mi deber... como la mujer de la casa.

Kai desvió la mirada y se sintió un poco mal por su arrebato. Aún no conocía las costumbres chinas, y no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica tan adorable estuviera tan nerviosa y apenada frente a él.

--Disculpa... Su Mei...

--¿Si?

--... –con una sonrisa la miró y tendió la cesta -¿Tienes más panecillos?, estaban deliciosos.

Ella respondió su sonrisa y fue presurosa a un cajón que había cerca de la puerta. De él sacó una cesta igual a que tenía Kai en las manos, y la puso frente a él.

--Esto los hice antes que sus amigos llegaran. Son de ayer, pero aún están tibios.

--¡Muchas gracias!

Su Mei se sentó frente a Kai y lo observó comer. Ambos sonreían de manera amplia, mostrando lo agradados que estaban. Mientras, Max reía, Li lloraba y Takao aprovechaba para lanzar malintencionadas bromas con respecto a la cancelación de cierta boda que debería haberse celebrado el día anterior.

**Continuará.... **

**Notas: ^^ nada que decir. Nos vemos en la próxima. **


End file.
